This proposal outlines a research program designed to develop new carbon-carbon bond-forming methodology for the synthesis of chiral diarylalkanes by stereoconvergent nickel- catalyzed arylation of benzylic electrophiles. Chiral diarylalkanes are an important class of organic structures commonly found in commercialized single-enantiomer pharmaceuticals including sertraline (ZoloftTM), tolterodine (DetrolTM), and many antihistamines. Existing methods for the preparation of single-enantiomer diarylalkanes rely on late-state resolution, discarding half of the material in the process. We plan to apply mechanistic insight gained from model studies on a stoichiometric system to the development of a catalytic, benzylic arylation reaction capable of converting racemic benzylic electrophiles to enantioenriched 1,1-diarylalkanes. In doing so, we will be advancing relatively new nickel-catalyzed C-C bond-forming chemistry which has already begun to prove its value to the field of synthetic organic chemistry for the synthesis of bio-active natural products and pharmaceutically-relevant core structures.